Stretch
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: Sakura makes a batch of chocolates and asks Syaoran to bring Fai and Kurogane theirs. While Standing outside of their door, Syaoran hears some interesting things...


A/N Ahhh this was randomly inspired by my weird friends… it's short, and there is nothing graphic… unless your mind is constantly in the gutter n.n! This takes place sometime in Outo, when Fai hurt his leg, 'kay?

Disclaimer- I don't own Tsubasa in any way! The geniuses at CLAMP do!

Let's go, ne?

XXXXX

"Syaoran-kun, could you come here for a second?" Sakura called to the brunette boy. "Yes, princess, I'll be right there!"

Syaoran stood up from his spot on the couch to the kitchen where Sakura was holding a batch of chocolates. "I made some chocolates for everyone! Can you bring Fai-san and Kurogane-san theirs?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Uhhh," Syaoran blushed, "Of course, princess!" He took the two chocolates from the princess before walking out of the room. He heard Mokona in the kitchen with Sakura, yelling that he wanted one, too.

The teen climbed the stairs to the second story bedroom that was Kurogane and Fai's.

"Kuro-puu! That's too rough!" Fai's voice whined from behind the door. Syaoran froze.

"You said to push it harder!" Kurogane yelled back. The brunette felt a blush creep up his face.

"Kuro-Pon~ that feels good!"

"Shut up! Stupid mage..."

"Mmm this is helping a lot, Kuro-rin! OUCH! That hurt!"

"You told me to--"

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura's voice came from the top of the stairs.

"HIME!" He yelled, almost dropping the chocolates. "Is something wrong, Syaoran-kun? You've been up here for a while, did they like the chocolates?"

The brunette girl noticed the treats in her friend's hand. "Why haven't you given it to them, yet?"

"Uhhh I don't think they'll want to eat right now, princess… let's wait until later!"

Fai and Kurogane had grown quiet once Sakura had come up the steps, but that didn't last long.

"Kuro-wanwan! Do that again!" Fai yelled.

"My name is Kurogane!"

Sakura stared curiously at the door before reaching out and pushing it open. "Fai-san, Kurogane-san?" She asked, peeking through the door. Syaoran reached out to grab her, but it was too late.

"Sakura-chan!" Fai called out to her.

"S-Sakura!" Syaoran said, looking through the door behind her. "Hmm? What is it, Syaoran-kun?"

Sakura's small body moved out of the way and Syaoran could see Fai lying on the floor, and Kurogane was pushing his leg up. Contrary to Syaoran's belief, both were fully clothed.

"Wh-what were you doing?" He reluctantly asked the two older men.

"Huh? Oh, I had a cramp in my leg and Kuro-tan was helping me stretch to get it out!" Fai said, smiling as he sat up off of the floor.

"O-oh…" Syaoran felt his face turn a bright red shade. "What did you think we were doing, Syaoran-kun?" The blonde asked with a huge smile on his face. "Uh, nothing…" The flustered teen said, remembering the sweet treats in his hand. "Oh, princess, the chocolates…" He said, handing them to Sakura.

"Oh, yes!" She said, accepting them before turning to Fai and Kurogane. "I made some chocolates with a recipe that Moko-chan gave me! Would you like to try them?" She offered them to the two men.

"Of course, Sakura-chan!" Fai responded, taking them and handing one to Kurogane. "Enjoy, tell me what you think later, okay?" Sakura asked before leaving with a blushing Syaoran behind her.

"Hmm I wonder what Syaoran-kun thought we were doing?" Fai asked, looking up at Kurogane.

"I think I know."

"Kuro-pon, care to show me?" The blond asked with a mischievous look on his face. The black aired man smirked before pushing the mage back against the bed. "When have I ever turned down an invitation like that?"

OoOoOoOo

Later…

"Hyuu! Kuro-Rin~ right there!" Fai's voice rang through the house.

Syaoran and Sakura looked up at the ceiling of the café. "Does Fai-san have another cramp? I hope he goes to the doctor about it…" Sakura said with a worried expression on her face. Mokona giggled, "I don't think Fai has a cramp this time!"

"What?" Both teenagers said together.

XXXXX

I told you it was short… my friend was laying on the ground one day, and my other Friend was sitting on a wall that was higher up.

Friend 1: (Raises foot to kick Friend 2)

Friend 2: (Grabs leg) Hey! What are you doing?!

Friend 1: Wait, push on my leg! Help me stretch!

Friend 2: (pushes leg) Like this?

Friend 1: (Makes a weird sex-face) OH my GOD that feels good!"

Me: O.o wow…

Review and tell me what you think~!


End file.
